1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a container, and more particularly to a container for making tea.
2. Description of Related Art
A conventional container for making tea in accordance with the prior art shown in FIGS. 9 and 10 comprises a body (7) having a receiving space (71) longitudinally defined therein. The receiving space (71) extends to a top of the body (7) to define an opening (711). A filter cup (8) is receiving in an upper portion of the receiving space (71) for receiving tea leaves. A cover (9) is detachably mounted to the top of the body (7) for closing the opening (711) in the body (7).
When making tea, some tea leaves (B) is put into the filter cup (8) and the hot water is poured into the receiving space (71) via the filter cup (8) for dipping the tea leaves (B). The tea leaves (B) can fully stretch in the filter cup (8). The tea is finished when the tea leaves fully stretch.
However, the filter cup (8) is received in the upper portion of the receiving space (71) so that the height of the level of the hot water must higher that that of the tea leaves for fully dipping tea leaves (B). As a result, the tea leaves (B) may not be fully dipped in the hot water when the water is drunken in the dip process and the tea in the body (7) is always thin.
In addition, the openings of the filter cup (8) and the body (7) are in the same direction so that the tea leaves may moved into the mouth of the drinker with the tea during drinking. Consequently, the drinker may feel uncomfortable.
The present invention has arisen to mitigate and/or obviate the disadvantages of the conventional container for making tea.
The main objective of the present invention is to provide an improved container for making tea The container of the present invention can dip tea leaves well and prevent the tea leaves moved into the user""s mouth during drinking.
To achieve the objective, the container for making tea in accordance with the present invention comprises a body having a receiving space defined therein, and extending therethrough to define a first opening in a top and a second opening in a bottom. A resilient pad is attached to the top of the body for closing the first opening. A seam is centrally defined in the resilient pad for exhausting expanding hot air in the body. A cap is detachably mounted to the top of the body to hold the resilient pad in place. The cap has a through hole centrally defined therein and aligning with the seam in the resilient pad. A filter cup is inversely received in the receiving space corresponding to the second opening for containing tea leaves. A cover is detachably mounted to the bottom of the body for closing the second opening and holding the filter cup in place.
Further benefits and advantages of the present invention will become apparent after a careful reading of the detailed description with appropriate reference to the accompanying drawings.